Оценки Винчестеров
by mzu-2
Summary: Перевод истории "Winchester Grading System" by roque clasique. Pre-series. Сэм сидит на математике, когда ему звонит Дин. Школьный джен по-винчестерски.


**** Оценки Винчестеров****

**Название:** Winchester Grading System  
><strong>Автор:<strong> roque_clasique  
><strong>Ссылка на оригинал:<strong> roque-clasique. livejournal 33975. html (without whitespaces)

**Переводчик:** mzu_2  
><strong>Разрешение на перевод:<strong> получено. This translation is authorized by roque_clasique and is posted with his/her consent.  
><strong>Рейтинг:<strong> G (прим. переводчика: я бы сказала, что PG за лексику)  
><strong>Прим. автора:<strong> написано по заявке ficwriter1966 на Sammy Love Comment-fic Meme  
><strong>Дисклеймер Disclaimer:** автор уже от всего отказался, у переводчика по жизни ничего нет.

Новый мобильный телефон Сэма зазвонил в разгар восьмого урока, математики, и какое-то время он просто сидел, слушая раздражающую электронную трель и ожидая, пока до хозяина дойдет и он отключит телефон – пока мисс Маккей, завитая и похожая на коалу, не повернулась к нему:

- Прошу прощения, мистер Винчестер. Этот урок нарушил ваше расписание переговоров?

Сэм моргнул, а потом внезапно сообразил, что уродский звон раздается из его собственного невинно лежащего рюкзака.

- Упс, - пробормотал он, нырнул со стула и вытащил телефон из переднего кармана; он потратил драгоценные секунды на то, чтобы нащупать кнопку, которая заткнет чертову штуку, и надавил на нее так сильно, что палец хрустнул.

Теперь все в классе смотрели на него, закинув руки на спинки стульев и вытянув шеи, и он знал, что наверняка покраснел.

- Извините, - сказал он. – Извините, я…

- Класс, откройте страницу сто восемь, - жестко сказала мисс Маккей, и все послушно сосредоточились на доске.

Сэм тоже, но он крепко сжимал мобильный, чувствуя, как тревога переходит в полномасштабную панику. Его номер знали только двое, и у них обоих могла быть только одна причина, чтобы звонить: отец дал им с Дином телефоны всего неделю назад с четкой инструкцией использовать их только при крайней необходимости, так что этот звонок - это могла быть только крайняя необходимость.

Сэм исподтишка открыл телефон под партой; на экране значилось «1 пропущенный вызов – Дин». Сэм сглотнул и вытер резко вспотевшие руки о джинсы.

Черт. Черт.

Он поднял руку, прежде чем успел подумать, и мисс Маккей поджала губы, неодобрительно глядя на него:

- Да?

- Можно мне выйти в туалет?

- Нет, мистер Винчестер, нельзя, - сказала она, скрестив руки. – Если вы считаете, что можете одурачить меня и я поверю, что вы выйдете не для того, чтобы перезвонить, вы явно себя переоцениваете.

Он стиснул зубы, его неприязнь к ней превратилась в абсолютную ненависть так быстро, что почти ослепила его.

- Это срочно, - сказал он, и это было правдой.

- Я уверена, - сказала она. – Тем не менее…

- Я действительно должен идти, - отчаянно сказал Сэм, уже вставая, и по классу пробежали приглушенные смешки.

- Тогда идите, - сказала она. – Но нам с вами надо будет серьезно поговорить после уроков.

Она едва успела договорить, пока Сэм подхватил рюкзак и сорвался с места; он выбежал из класса и выскочил в пустой холл, пока не оказался гарантированно за пределами слышимости. Он остановился перед шкафчиками и набрал номер Дина так быстро, как смог.

Дин ответил почти мгновенно:

- Сэмми, ты в школе?

- Да, - сказал Сэм. – Да, чувак, а вот какого хрена ты - нет?

- Свободный день у старшеклассников, - ответил Дин, что было вопиющей ложью, и Сэма встревожило то, что Дин даже не попытался это скрыть. – Так что я решил проверить дом, про который папа… говорил… и я…

- Ты что? – Сэм повысил голос, потому что, серьезно – какого хрена?

- Дин, ты уехал один? Не сказав мне, куда собрался? Ты чертов идиот, богом клянусь, я расскажу отцу, когда он вернется, и ты не вылезешь со стадиона до конца жизни!

Дин хохотнул, сдерживая дыхание:

- Только не с ебучим сломанным коленом.

Сэм почувствовал, как желудок сжался, и он сам не понял, что бьет по шкафчику, пока металлическое эхо не раскатилось по холлу:

- Где ты?

- Кладбище Седара и Джексона, - сказал Дин, и его неровное дыхание заставило Сэма крепче прижать телефон к уху. – Работа была простой, Сэм, я мог сделать ее… с закрытыми глазами… только когда я пришел спалить кости этого мудака… он оказался практически Рэмбо.

- А ты, идиот, как думал? – спросил Сэм, но он уже открыл дверь и выскочил на гранитные ступени школьного крыльца в теплый апрельский день. – Ты его достал?

- Да, я… подпалил ублюдка в его могиле… и, м, все еще… горит, так что кто-нибудь… заметит, и если бы ты мог… забрать меня где-нибудь… прямо сейчас… будет зашибись.

Сэм проклял все, быстро выходя на парковку - и понял, что это бессмысленно; он застыл, безнадежно ища знакомый черный отблеск:

- Дин, ты взял машину, так?

- Конечно, я взял машину, это моя машина.

- И как я должен… черт возьми, Дин, честное слово, я тебя убью. Ты еще где-нибудь ранен?

- Только нога.

- Она… насколько плохо?

Дин все еще говорил связными предложениями, но на самом деле это ничего не значило, потому что однажды было, что Дин ныл в ухо Сэму, а в следующее мгновение его рвало и вырубило из-за раны на голове, которую Сэм даже не заметил.

- Нормально, - быстро ответил Дин. - Возможно только – вывих – но я не могу – ты ведь подъедешь?

- Да, придурок, подъеду. Господи, Дин, Богом клянусь…

Сэм пересек парковку и остановился у белой тойоты камри, припаркованной в затененном укромном месте. Он оглянулся по сторонам, проверяя, нет ли рядом людей.

- Слушай, - сказал Сэм. – Я буду там минут через пятнадцать, хорошо? Ты можешь – ты подождешь пятнадцать минут?

- Да, - сказал Дин, и Сэм мог поклясться, что его голос слабеет.

- Хорошо, - сказал Сэм. – Хорошо, и звони если… если что, ладно? Дин, пятнадцать минут.

- Пятнадцать.

Сэм захлопнул телефон, нервно оглянулся на парочку в джипе на другом конце парковки, но было непохоже, чтобы они его заметили, так что он подобрался к водительской двери камри и приготовился вскрыть замок. Даже не заперто. Каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы не закрыть машину?

Он тряхнул головой, скользнул внутрь и быстро замкнул провода, заводя двигатель – у камри это было офигительно просто – так что он вырулил с парковки и на полной скорости двинулся по центральной улице, ведущей от школы. Сэм ехал и вполовину не так быстро, как хотел бы, потому что получил свои учебные права меньше двух месяцев назад, но он превышал скорость на минимум десять миль в час, спасибо господи, что Дин оказался достаточно убедителен и отец научил его, когда ему было тринадцать.

Ровно через пятнадцать минут он миновал стальные ворота кладбища, опустил окно и медленно поехал по узкой аллее, к дыму, поднимавшемуся за холмом над небольшим склепом.

Он остановил машину и выпрыгнул, глядя, как огонь все еще весело горит в разрытой могиле, но не видя брата:

- Дин, - прошипел он, медленно оглядываясь. – Дин!

- Тут, - раздался голос Дина, и Сэм растерянно мигнул, только потом увидев ботинок брата, торчащий из-за куста.

Сэм отодвинул ветки и увидел Дина, смотрящего на него широко открытыми расфокусированными глазами, его лицо было бледно даже под слоем сажи, грязи и царапин от веток.

- Ты самый большой в мире идиот, - сказал ему Сэм. – Мне просто-напросто надо тебя тут оставить. У тебя же еще и сотрясение, так?

- Может быть, - сказал Дин. – Левое колено, Сэм, просто… вправь его обратно… и я смогу…

Сэм уже вытащил свой складной нож и разрезал джинсы Дина, аккуратно отворачивая ткань и готовясь. Он ненавидел вывихи, ненавидел их, но, по крайней мере, их было достаточно просто вправить - даже если звук, с которым сустав входил на место, преследовал его неделями после.

Дин подавил вскрик, когда Сэм коснулся его колена, пытаясь оценить травму, и Сэм нахмурился:

- Хорошо, - сказал он. – Дин, на счет три, ладно?

Дин резко кивнул, зажмурившись.

- Раз, - сказал Сэм. – Два…

Он дернул на счет два, и Дин коротко и пронзительно вскрикнул, но тут же забормотал неразборчиво и едва слышно.

- Прости, - сказал Сэм. – Прости, прости, все, Дин, уже все, ладно? Старик, нам надо уходить, полиция может быть здесь в любую минуту.

Дин начал что-то говорить, но потом забросил руку на плечо Сэма, тяжело дыша ему в ухо, пока тот очень медленно поднимал его на ноги.

- Давай, - сказал Сэм, когда он более или менее выпрямился, - где импала?

- Вниз по дороге, - выдохнул Дин, цепляясь за Сэма и с трудом размеренно дыша.

- Ключи есть?

Дин не удостоил этот вопрос ответом, просто закрыл глаза и уронил голову на плечо Сэма, и Сэм, как бы он ни был ужасно зол, почувствовал, как болезненно у него сжалось в груди, когда покрытый испариной лоб брата прижался к его футболке.

- Давай, Дин, мы на этой машине доберемся до импалы, ладно?

Дин кивнул, и Сэм полупотащил его к все еще заведенной камри, положил на заднее сиденье и очень постарался проигнорировать то, как наклонилась голова Дина. У них было минут семь, в лучшем случае, до того как брат вырубится.

Импала была, как Дин и обещал, припаркована примерно в квартале от кладбища, и Сэм оставил камри вместо нее, перетащив Дина так бережно, как только мог; кончилось это тем, что глаза брата закатились, а его тело повисло на Сэме мертвым грузом примерно на полпути к просторному заднему сиденью импалы.

Сэм наплевал на деликатность и просто дотащил Дина, и как только он устроил его на заднем сидении и повернул ключ в замке зажигания, услышал знакомый вой полицейских сирен.

Ему удалось проскользнуть мимо копов и довезти Дина до трейлера, привести брата в чувство, а затем дотащить до постели. Он подумал о том, смог бы он это сделать, если бы недавно не вытянулся так сильно, и по всему выходило, что нет.

Он проверил зрачки брата и решил, что сотрясение не слишком тяжелое, так что наложил ему на колено повязку из эластичного бинта и приложил лед, поколебавшись перед тем, как дать брату пару таблеток оксикодона. Но сам Сэм пил обезболивающие и при менее серьезных сотрясениях, это не обсуждалось, и ему по-прежнему не нравилось то, как Дин тяжело дышит от боли.

- Теперь можешь вырубиться, - сказал Сэм, когда закончил, и Дин откинулся на подушки, уже почти засыпая.

- Из-за тебя я скорее всего завалил математику, - сказал Сэм, пока глаза брата закрывались. – Я ведь говорил, что я тебя ненавижу?

- Ага, - сказал Дин, неуклюже взъерошив ему волосы. – Но у тебя «отлично» по невъебенности.

Сэм фыркнул, стряхивая руку брата.

- Срьзно, - пробормотал Дин, засыпая. – Украсть машину и отправиться меня спасать. Охуительное «отлично» по невъе…

И он уснул.

Весь следующий день Сэм провел, с ужасом ожидая математики и прокручивая в голове, что ему сказать мисс Маккей в свое оправдание.

Он остановился на правде - или ее варианте - и решил сказать, что его брат заболел и ему понадобилось уехать домой. И если он получит взыскание или два, ну, Дин ему задолжал до хрена в любом случае за то, что он не расскажет отцу о том, что случилось. Сэм решил, что может быть, возьмет наличкой.

Но когда он пришел на математику, за столом мисс Маккей сидел какой-то выглядящий встревоженным незнакомец, и Сэма накрыло облегчением.

- А где сучка? – услышал он, как один из учеников спрашивает другого.

- Черт, ты не слышал? – ответила девчонка, пережевывая жвачку. – Ее вчера арестовали! Говорят, ее машину нашли на месте преступления, зацени – осквернения могил. Она вроде как сжигала мертвецов по всему штату. У них есть улики. Там были следы зажигательной смеси, грязи и листьев с кладбища. Она сильно вляпалась.

Рот Сэма открылся, пока спрашивавший парень бурно обрадовался, и гадство, Сэм чувствовал себя настолько виноватым, все это была его ошибка, и…

Ладно, по-настоящему хорошо притвориться не получилось. На его лице расплылась широкая ухмылка, и он испытал глубочайшее удовлетворение. Он, Сэм Винчестер, в одиночку сделал так, что мисс Маккей, самая отвратительная, самая ненавидимая учительница в школе, была арестована за осквернение могил. Это было – ну, самое клевое, что ему удавалось.

Ему представился Дин, с медленно расплывающейся гордой ухмылкой, который показал большой палец и вальяжно протянул, " "Отлично" по невъебенности, Сэмми. Охуительное "отлично" по невъебенности".

И Сэм подумал, что брат, должно быть, прав.

Конец.


End file.
